1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pocket ramp assembly for loading objects or cargo onto the floor of a vehicle such as a truck or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a pocket ramp assembly which is mounted between the longitudinally extending frame members of a vehicle and which includes a main frame, a primary slide, a secondary slide, an upper ramp section and a lower ramp section. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a latching mechanism which selectively locks the pocket ramp assembly in either of its stowed or operative positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loading ramps have long been used at the rear of a vehicle such as a truck or the like to enable cargo or objects to be either loaded onto the floor of the vehicle or to unload objects or cargo from the vehicle. In many cases, the ramp is comprised of a single elongated ramp member with the forward end thereof being positioned at the rear of the floor of the vehicle and with the lower end thereof being placed on the ground rearwardly of the vehicle. In many cases, the ramp is stored or stowed beneath the floor of the vehicle when not being used.
In recent years, loading ramps have been constructed so as to be foldable and retractable. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,815 which issued on Aug. 13, 2002 to Zarzecki, et al. The instant invention is believed to be an improvement over the prior art folding and retractable ramp assemblies in that it is extremely easy to stow the ramp assembly of this invention in a pocket which is created by a main frame positioned between the longitudinally extending frame members of the vehicle and which is easily moved between its stowed position to an operative or usable position. The instant invention is also believed to represent an improvement over the prior art in that “pinch” points are reduced and an improved locking or latching structure is provided to latch or lock the ramp assembly in its stowed position and in its operative, usable or extended position.